


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Deacon, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: What starts out as just another blow job ends abruptly when Nate bitchslaps Deacon. Nate feels guilty, but luckily for him, Deacon was in to it. Way in to it.“Last night you made me cum so hard my dick fell off.”A fun night ensues.
Relationships: Deacon/Male Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Hit Me Baby One More Time

It all started with a blow job. Something they’d done a hundred times. (Okay, something they’d done seven times, but hey, who’s counting?) Just a blow job. Maybe it was because they were both completely wasted (a teensy bit drunk). Maybe it was because they were both exhausted from walking 500 miles in a day (a bit tired from walking from HQ to Goodneighbor). Maybe it was because they were both overflowing with adrenaline from narrowly escaping the icy claws of death (okay, that one’s a straight up lie). But somehow, without any warning, Nate bitchslapped Deacon.

It happened like this:

Deacon was on his knees between Nate’s legs, hands desperately fumbling with his belt. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled him out of his briefs. He swirled his tongue over Nate’s cock, teasing the tip. 

“Fuck, you look so good on your knees. Gonna look even better with my cum all over your face.” Nate said.

Deacon felt himself getting hard. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Nate’s cock. He grabbed the shaft with his hand and started stroking him.

“You feel so good, baby. Like a world class whore.” Nate said.

Deacon moaned around Nate’s cock. He took him further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking sloppily. 

“Oh yeah. Take it you dirty cocksucker.” Nate said.

Deacon’s erection strained uncomfortably in his pants as he bobbed his head up and down. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth? You’d like that wouldn’t you, you slut.”

Deacon hummed his approval. He relaxed his throat as Nate bucked his hips and grabbed the back of his head. 

“Fuck, you were fucking made for this, you know that?“

Nate pushed his cock as far as it would go down Deacon’s throat. He pulled back, giving Deacon a chance to breathe, then pushed back down again and again, fucking his face.

Deacon was painfully hard. He reached down and shoved a hand in his pants.

“Don’t even think about it.” Nate said

Deacon slid off of Nate’s cock with a wet pop as he gripped his own cock tightly in his hand and started stroking. 

“What are you going to do, spank me?” he challenged.

So, naturally, Nate slapped him across the face, knocking his sunglasses off his face.

“Oh fuck!” Deacon groaned.

Nate was immediately filled with remorse. 

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I don’t know what the hell that was.” He picked up Deacon’s sunglasses and handed them back to him.

“Holy fuck!” Deacon said, taking the sunglasses with the hand not still in his pants, and clumsily put them back on.

“I um… I should… Fuck, I’m sorry. I...” Nate stammered. He tucked his wilting erection back into his pants and zipped up, then, without looking back, quickly left the room.

The next morning, Nate was relieved when Deacon didn’t try to bring it up. However, to his shame, he noticed a bruise had formed on Deacon’s face. The two of them went on like nothing had happened. They packed up their bags, left Goodneighbor, then headed on over to Mercer.

The sun was almost setting by the time they made it to Mercer. The trip there had been made in relative silence, which was unusual for Deacon and left Nate feeling all the more guilty. They dropped off their bags in one of the half finished shacks. They were still in the process of setting the place up, so it wasn’t an official safehouse yet, but it was getting pretty close. 

Nate had just gotten started on a fire to cook dinner with when Deacon joined him. He didn’t say anything, instead choosing to silently watch as he laid out the kindling and tinder. Nate got out his lighter and set the tinder ablaze. He was just beginning to wonder if he should apologize again when Deacon finally spoke.

“So listen. About last night -”

“I’m so sorry. There’s no excuse for what I did last night. It never should have happened. I understand if you want to go back to headquarters and never see me again.” Nate interrupted.

“Wait, hold on a sec, are you dumping me?”

“What? No. I’m just saying I understand if you want to dump me.”

“Why would I want to dump you?”

Nate refused to make eye contact. He picked up a stick off the ground and poked at the growing fire with it, then said, “Because I hit you.”

“Nate, look at me.” 

Nate looked up at Deacon. 

“Last night you made me cum so hard my dick fell off.” 

“Deacon - “ he started, but Deacon interrupted.

“No really. You left before you could see me gluing it back on. Thank god you picked up all those tiny bottles of Wonderglue, or I’d be a real unhappy camper right about now.”

Nate laughed.

“But seriously, I was in to it. Like way in to it. That’s what I wanted to tell you earlier, before you interrupted me with your crazy “dump me” scheme. You’re not getting rid of me that easily by the way.”

“You shouldn’t be making excuses for me. I mean I hit you for Christ’s sake!”

Deacon leaned in towards Nate then whispered conspiratorially, “Look, don’t tell anyone, I don’t want this getting around HQ; it’s Top, Top Secret.”

“Top Top Secret?”

“So secret, it goes beyond the top.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“Are you going to let me tell you or not?”

“Sorry, sorry. Top Top Secret. Go ahead. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good. So, Top Top Secret. Since you promised not to tell anyone, I suppose I can tell you.” He leaned in even closer said, “I used to beg Tommy Whispers to hit me like that all the time.”

He just stared at Deacon, dumbfounded. “What?”

“Really! That bastard loved making me beg. And I loved begging him for it.”

“You are such a liar!”

“I have never been more serious in my life.” 

Nate said nothing, just poked at the fire some more with his stick. Deacon watched him fiddle with the fire, waiting for him to say something. When he said nothing, Deacon spoke up.

“What’s on your mind there, Whisper?” 

“Nothing. I just… I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me, or if you’re just trying to make me feel better, or what it is you’re up to.”

“No, I’m not - I really did cum in my pants last night, I really did want you to hit me, and I really did get up to all sorts of fun, kinky things with Tommy Whispers. You don’t have to beat yourself up over it. Not when my ass is waiting right here.” 

Nate frowned and continued poking at the fire for a minute before saying, “What kind of “fun, kinky things”?”

Deacon grinned. “All sorts. Sometimes he’d bring me to the edge over and over again and just leave me hard and dry. Sometimes he’d spank my ass so hard I couldn’t sit down for a week afterward. A couple of times I let him tie me up and blindfold me. One time, he found a dildo, and oh boy let me tell you, double penetration is exactly as fun as it sounds.”

Nate didn’t know what shocked him more, all the things Deacon had done, or the causal way he listed them all off, like someone bragging about all the states they’ve been to, completely without shame. 

His shock must have shown on his face because Deacon said, “Too much information?”

“No. Well kinda…. No. I just…. Do you wish we did some stuff like that?” Nate asked, feeling his cock stiffening.

“Only if you wanted to.”

“I just don’t want you to get bored with me. Nora and I, we didn’t get up to anything like that. She, I don’t know, she just wasn’t in to sex all that much, even before we had Shaun. Hell, even before we got married. She was always happy with just a few times a month. At least I think she was happy with it. Every time I tried bringing it up, or tried… seducing her, she’d suddenly remember she had something to do. Do you think she -” 

“Easy there buddy, don’t go flyin’ off the handle. I’m sure she was happy. Some people are just less interested in sex. Nothing wrong with that, just how they are.”

“No, right, I know that.”

“And I’m not going to get bored with you. I’m crazy about you.”

Nate smiled. “I’m crazy about you too, Dee.”

Deacon smiled back. 

They sat in silence for a moment, then Nate asked, “So you and Tommy were... lovers?”

Deacon snorted. “Hardly.”

“Then why -”

“We were fuck buddies, at best. “Rivals with Benefits” if you want to be polite.”

Nate was about to ask exactly what that meant when Deacon stood up, stretched and said, “So… we never got to finish what we were up to last night.”

He knew full well that Deacon was trying to distract him with sex, but Nate decided that was just fine with him.

“Apparently one of us did.” Nate said with a smirk. 

Deacon laughed. He walked right behind Nate and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I know. I was a real bad boy. Let me make it up to you.”

Nate dropped his stick and stood up. “Lead the way.” He grabbed the bucket of water next to the pit and threw it over the fire, then followed Deacon into the shack.

Deacon had already taken off his shirt by the time Nate got inside. Nate shut the door then walked up to Deacon and kissed him. Deacon tugged urgently at his shirt. Nate broke away from the kiss and took his shirt off, tossing it behind him. 

“Get naked and get on the bed.” Nate ordered.

“Yessir!” Deacon said, as he quickly took off his clothes and climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. 

Nate kicked off his shoes as he went over to their bags and pulled the bottle of hubflower oil out of it. He tossed it over to Deacon and finished getting undressed. 

Deacon caught the bottle, uncorked it, and poured some of its contents onto his hand. He rubbed the oil into his hand then reached around and started slicking himself up. 

Nate watched Deacon prepping himself for a moment, mesmerized by the way his greedy hole swallowed up his fingers. 

“You just can’t keep your hands off yourself, can you?” Nate said.

Deacon grinned mischievously at him, as he pulled his fingers out of his hole. “What are you going to do, spank me?” he said, wiggling his ass.

Nate ginned back as he walked up behind Deacon. He casually grabbed his ass with both hands, his nails digging into the thick flesh, making Deacon moan. He let go, then gently slapped his right butt cheek.

“Come on.” Deacon whined.

Nate brought his hand down again, lightly tapping the other cheek.

“You gonna make me beg you for it too?” Deacon asked.

“You’re smarter than you look.” Nate said, making Deacon scowl. Nate ignored him, raising his hand again and swatting him gently.

“Fine, you win.” Deacon said. “Please?”

Nate just tapped his ass again. “You can do better than that.”

“You’re a real bastard, you know that right?”

“Name calling isn’t going to get you what you want.”

Deacon huffed in frustration. “Nate, c’mon!”

“I thought you said you used to beg for it. Was that a lie?”

“Well, no.“ 

“Then what’s the problem? Come on, Dee. I’m not going to hit you again unless I know you really want it.” 

“Please. I do, I really want it. Please spank me!” Deacon begged.

Nate brought his hand down hard with a satisfying crack.

“Oh fuck!” Deacon moaned. “More, please!”

Nate spanked him again and again, alternating the slaps on his cheeks. Deacon whined and clutched the sheets as he arched his hips back to meet Nate’s hand. Nate continued, both men growing harder with each slap as Deacon’s ass got redder and redder.

“Fuck! Oh god, yes!” 

Nate grabbed the bottle of hubflower oil and poured it into his hand. He then rubbed the oil into Deacon’s ass. 

“How’s that feel?” Nate asked.

“Feels good.” Deacon answered.

“You want more, or you want to get fucked now?”

“How about both?”

Nate laughed. “We can do both, sure!” 

Nate massaged his cheeks a bit more, then gave him one more slap before sliding a slicked up finger inside his hole. His finger slid in easily thanks to Deacon’s earlier meddling. He pushed in as far as it would go, finding his prostate and making Deacon moan. He pulled out, then pushed two fingers inside him, scissoring them while twisting his hand.

“More, please, give me more!” 

Nate spanked him, causing his ass to clench down on his fingers.

“You want more, you slut?”

“Yes! Please!”

Nate waited a moment for Deacon to relax again, then he added a third finger into his hole. Deacon thrust his hips up into Nate’s hand. Nate slapped his ass again, then pumped his fingers back and forth, making Deacon moan.

“Please. Please, I’m ready. I want your cock. Please.”

“Damn, you really do love begging for it, don’t you, you whore?”

“Yes Nate, I’m a dirty whore who loves begging for cock. Now come on and fuck me!”

“Goddamn.” He withdrew his fingers, then picked up the bottle of oil and slicked up his erection. He gripped his cock and guided it into Deacon’s hole.

“Oh fuck!” 

Nate pushed in as far as he could go. He pulled out slowly, then slammed back in all the way, causing Deacon to cry out.

“Too much?” 

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s great. It’s fan-fucking-tastic. You know I like it rough.”

“Yeah you do!” Nate said, slapping his ass as he started moving his hips, building up a steady rhythm.

Deacon moaned. He slumped down into the pillows and stuck his ass up as Nate pounded his hole.

“Such a pillow princess.”

“I am not!” Deacon objected, halfheartedly.

Nate slapped his ass and said, “You liar.”

He thrust in and out of his tight wet heat, fucking him roughly. He spanked Deacon, hard, causing him to jump and clench down on his cock.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Nate said, spanking him again. “You’re so tight.”

Nate’s cock pounded into him, nailing his prostate. Deacon gripped the sheets, his toes curling as Nate hammered into him. 

“Oh god! Harder, please! Don’t stop!” Deacon begged.

Nate picked up the pace. He grasped Deacon’s shoulder with one hand and slapped his ass with the other. Deacon buried his face in the pillow and moaned, his cock bobbing every time Nate’s hips slammed into him.

“Love hearing you beg like a dirty whore.” Nate said, slapping him again.

“Fuck… please, I’m so close.” 

Nate felt himself getting closer too, with each thrust, Deacon’s ass clenching around his cock.

“You gonna be a good boy? You gonna cum from just my cock like a good slut?” Nate asked, smacking his ass.

“Yes! Oh please!” Deacon shouted. He bucked his hips back to meet Nate’s, whimpering and chanting, “Yes!” and “Please!” over and over.

Nate leaned forward and bit his shoulder and just like that Deacon was cumming all over himself, his asshole clamping down around Nate’s cock. Nate slammed into him again and again, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. He slapped Deacon’s ass one final time. Deacon cried out and clenched down on his cock, pushing Nate over the edge. He shouted and shot his load inside Deacon’s hole.

Nate pulled his cock out and watched his cum run out of Deacon’s hole, feeling a rush of pride. He gave Deacon one last, playful smack on his now bright red ass.

“Owww, Nate!” Deacon whined, as he collapsed on the bed. 

Deacon finally took his sunglasses off and put them on the bedside table. Nate got up and grabbed a cloth from his pack. He went back to their bed and cleaned Deacon’s cum out of the sheets. Deacon chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Nate asked as he started running the cloth between Deacon’s cheeks.

Deacon squawked at the suddenness of the cloth cleaning his overstimulated hole, then said, “You. You’re such a neat freak.”

“Maybe you’re just a slob.” Nate teased, tossing the cloth at him, hitting him right in the face.

“Gross!” he picked up the cloth at threw it back at him, but missed.

Nate just laughed and climbed back onto the bed, wrapping Deacon in his arms. Deacon rested his head on his chest. 

They laid there in a comfortable silence. Nate had almost drifted off to sleep when Deacon said, “We never actually had dinner, did we?”

Nate laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to hear more about the kinky adventures of Deacon and Tommy Whispers on my tumblr [ValkyrieJack](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valkyriejack)


End file.
